1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an apparatus for splinting fingers or thumbs. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a splinting system that is easily adaptable for fingers of different lengths.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. Sections 1.97-1.99
Injuries to fingers and hands are common and typical causes include trauma causing broken bones, strained ligaments and tendons and the like, carpal tunnel syndrome, repetitive motion injury, and the like. Frequently treatment requires that the affected finger or fingers be immobilized with a splint.
Prior art splints are typically either very simple or very complex. Simple splints include, for example, straight flat wooden or metal sticks that are bound to the affected fingers. Such splints do not allow a finger to be bent in any particular manner, merely holding the finger straight. In some cases proper healing requires that the affected finger or fingers be bent at one or more knuckles, either upwardly or downwardly, which cannot be as readily accomplished with a straight splint. Moreover, such splints do not conform with the basically cylindrical shape of the fingers and are therefore not comfortable and cannot be securely attached to the finger or fingers.
Other simple splints are formed from bent metal, such as aluminum, and may include an elongated trough shape designed to fit more closely to the finger and may include a curved upper end designed to protect a finger tip. Foam padding may be attached to the inner surface of such a splint. This type of splint, however, also holds the finger in a straight position.
More complex splints are very complicated and have many parts, such as Lindemann et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,230, Gordon U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,178 and Donohue U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,802. Lindemann '320, for example, includes a collar applied over each finger and are connected to a forearm band by an elastic band. Gordon '178 discloses an orthopedic glove with one or more splints affixed at selective locations to immobilize and join and/or the wrist of the hand and is designed to immobilize particular joints having arthritis. Donohue '802 discloses a traction system for fingers that includes a traction element under the fingers or hand. All of these devices are complex, expensive and adapted to highly specific and relatively unusual finger problems. They are not suitable for more typical strains and broken bones.
The splints discussed above do not easily allow the separate or combined splinting treatment of any desired number of fingers at one time with a single device. Nor do these devices embody a splint of adjustable length splints that therefore can be used with fingers of different lengths on either different patients or on different fingers of the same patient's hand.
Therefore, there is a need for a finger splint system that easily allows the separate or combined splinting treatment of any desired number of fingers at one time with a single device; that can be used with fingers of different lengths on either different patients or on different fingers of the same patients hand; that can be used for one or more fingers; that allows fingers to be splinted into the optimal position for healing; and that is easy to use.